Old Drabbles
by Peace.Love.Zazzy
Summary: These are old little stories i had written for my English teacher on creative writing age 9-11 . I 've edited them and changed the names to match the Cahill clan. Tell me if you want to see one or more of them as a multi-chap or a big chapter. R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Ok so there isn't going to be some big introduction because these are not so great :P. It'sa series of drabbles which I wrote when I was younger for my English teacher (creative writing) I have changed the names so they match the characters' like 'Emily' in the first is Amy and I have edited out some mistakes. If you would like to see one as a multi-chap fic tell me in the reviews. Oh and I'm sorry I can't update on 'Remember' I'm in a case of severe writer's block R&R! Love your faces! Happy Reading!**

**First drabble~ Busted!**

It was midnight. Natalie wasn't there. I was sure she wasn't. But she was. She saw me turning the diamond ,going into the room and closing the door. She told me so the next morning. Her eyes were gleaming with triumph.

"You're gone from here. When Miss Malta hears that you're leaving secretly, I'm alone" I was so scared. I didn't know what to say.

By the way, I'm Amy…

**Second drabble~ A Night Alone**

**a/n~ this drabble is based on a book called "Kensuke's Island" it was a book I had to read. It's a great book! Amy is the girl (not a real character in the book) Ian is the boy.**

It's night now. This is so scary. I'm all alone. Only me, Alistair and Saladin, my cat. The day before I saw a boy. Alistair told me that he had lit a fire. He didn't let me go near him and he didn't tell him about me. Alistair is strange. He lives in the forest with the gibbons. I can hear tham now. They are howling like crazy. The mosquitos aren't here. I have got the special fruit Alistair gave me. The sound of the sea is relaxing. Now the only thing I want to do is sleep…

**A/N~ That was short xS Anywayyyy next time: The Broken Camera, Suspicious Message**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Thank you for reviewing! Next is a Natan friendship fic and a Sinead mystery fic! R&R! Love your faces! Happy reading!**

**Third Drabble~ Broken Camera**

Last week Natalie and Dan, the 2 cousins, saw the poster. The poster which led them to their dreams. It said 'Make a short film about your school and win a couture Gucci purse and an authentic ninja outfit.

First they went to their headmaster to get a camera. Then they started filming. They started off by showing the classrooms. Then all of a sudden Dan tripped and the camera landed broken on the floor. Nothing would save them now.

"Daniel! Look what you've done! Now I'll never get my Gucci purse! And I'll have to" she winced "work….to buy it!"

Thankfully she came up with a great idea. "The competition ends last week, right? So, we have to give it then. Until Monday we can use Amy's camera until we get this one fixed!"

So it was settled. Natalie took Amy's camera and Dan went to fix it. At last the camera was made the day the competition ended. The man who fixed the camera put a sticker on it which said 'Parker Fixed'.

They didn't notice it and went on with their job. When they gave the camera and the footage back it turned out that they had won! First ,though, they had to make a speech about it and show the camera. When it was time to show it the headmaster shouted "PARKER FIXED?"

They looked at each other and started running

"It's your fault peasant!"

"No yours Cobra!"

**Fourth Drabble~ Suspicious Message**

A message appeared on the computer screen. Sinead clicked on it. It read " Ten A.M. at the park. Be there" Sender? Anonymous. Sinead decided to ignore it. Another message popped up. "Answer" She got scared. Sinead typed in "Ok" But now she was definitely knew she wouldn't go.

The next day Sinead got up at 8A.M. It was a lovely Saturday. She didn't think a bit about the message until she saw a pair of eyes gleaming at her from a window. She looked again. They were gone. Am I going crazy? she thought

A piece of paper flew into her room. It said ' 10 o'clock Tic toc Tic toc' Sinead ran downstairs putting on her jeans said a rusty goodbye to her brothers and went out. Her mind was in a daze. Half fully-dressed with tangled hair and a stupid expression on her face she went to the park.

There she saw her friends Amy, Natalie and Reagan. She sighed in relief. She went over to them. They didn't know anything about the messages. But a pair of eyes were looking straight at her.

**A/N~ Well that's it! If I find more I'll post them :)  
Thank you for reading…**

**S**


End file.
